As electronic devices are popularized, electronic devices are almost used by people in work, study, and entertainment every day. Electronic device manufacturers have always sought to enable users to operate electronic devices more conveniently and quickly.
For example, many electronic devices are provided with a function of automatically rotating a screen. When this function is enabled, if a mode in which a user operates an electronic device changes from landscape to portrait, as shown in FIG. 1, an interface of an application (APP) or an interface of an operating system operated by the user currently automatically changes from a landscape layout to a portrait layout, to cause that the user performs an operation and control conveniently, and vice versa.
In this case, an orientation of content that is being displayed such as an electronic reading that is being read, Internet content that is being viewed, or a video that is being watched on the electronic device is not adjusted, still as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, an original orientation is always maintained for the content that is being displayed on the electronic device, and it cannot be ensured that the orientation is changed as the electronic device rotates, and that user experience is not affected.
Therefore, if the original orientation of the content displayed on the electronic device is abnormal, as shown in FIG. 2, the orientation of the displayed content cannot be rectified regardless of how the electronic device is rotated.
In a traditional operation manner, a user needs to enter an edit interface, and click on and select an option such as “rotate”, to adjust the orientation of the displayed content, or as shown in FIG. 3, a user needs to slide on the screen of the electronic device to form a specified gesture, to correspondingly adjust the orientation.
In the foregoing two operation manners, the former requires a relatively complex operation, and moreover, if an APP has no edit function, an orientation cannot be adjusted; the latter requires a user to learn and know a specified gesture in advance, and moreover, when an electronic device is held by using a single hand, it is very difficult to input a specified gesture.